The present invention provides an improvement over the exercise device shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,212. That patent discloses a push-pull exercise device having a pair of first rods; a pair of longitudinally-offset staggered second rods; first and second transverse members spanning the rods, and first and second handles mounted on the first and second rods; respectively. Four coil springs surround intermediate portions of the rods between the two transverse members. However, one pair of springs was only operable in the "pull" mode, while the other pair was only operable in the "push" mode.
Swedish Pat. No. 308,472 and British Pat. No. 2,056,866 both disclose push-pull exercise devices wherein both the "pushing" and "pulling" forces are resisted by a single spring, operable in either mode. The Swedish Patent has the additional feature in that certain portions of the housing can be relocated to vary the spacing between the handles.